Sans' funny bone
by minecraftfan0237
Summary: The human falls down into the underground again, but papyrus realizes that sans isn't his normal self, he isn't telling any jokes, worried papyrus keeps trying to figure out what's wrong with him only to find out he did something stupid. (May contain more characters but I'm not sure yet)
1. summery

**A/N: I'm new to this, so I'm still working out how to post it , ect, please bare with me, I'm only going to be posting the summery in this one just in case I do it wrong or something.**

The human falls down into the underground again, but papyrus realizes that sans isn't his normal self, he isn't telling any jokes, worried papyrus keeps trying to figure out what's wrong with him only to find out he did something stupid.


	2. Somethings wrong with sans

**A/N: hey guys, chapter one yay, keep in mind this is my first time doing it, so it may not be that good but enjoy anyway :3.**

(Papyrus's point of view)

The human came out of the ruins, as normal. They got scared by sans snapping the twig and teleporting behind them, as normal.

Sans came up behind them and said his normal 'lines' "Human.

Don't you know how to greet a new pal? Turn around and shake my hand."

But instead of the normal whoopee-cushion in the hand trick, he just shook it normally, even the human looked surprised. Sans lead them to the lamp and that's when I come in.

"sup bro?"

"YOU KNOW WHATS "SUP" BROTHER, ITS BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVENT RECALIBRATED. YOUR .PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOU STATION WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?"

"staring at this lamp. its really cool. do you wanna look?"

"NO! I DONT HAVE TIME FOR THAT! WHAT IF A HUMAN COMES THROUGH HERE!? I WANT TO BE READY!I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A HUMAN! THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS...

WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE!

RESPECT...

RECOGNITION...

I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GAURD!

PEOPLE WILL ASK TO, BE MY, "FRIEND?"

I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING."

"hmm... maybe this lamp will help you."

"SANS YOU ARE NOT HELPING! YOU LAZY BONES! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY"

"hey take it easy. i've gotten a ton of work done today."

"WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME … HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION..."  
"wow, sounds like your working yourself too hard bro"

"I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES... AS FOR YOUR WORK?

PUT A LITTLE MORE "BACKBONE" INTO IT ! NYHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

HEH!"

As I run off I wonder why sans didn't say any of his jokes , he usually does. Is he sick? In the distance I hear him still talking to the human, I must confront him of this later.

later...

"SANS!"

"sup bro"

"ARE YOU SICK BROTHER YOU HAVENT SAID A SINGLE JOKE **ALL** DAY THATS NOT LIKE YOU AT ALL!"

"i suppose i havent have i bro..? i guess i lost my ..."

He is pulling something out of his pocket … where is he going with this...

"funny bone" he winks again and he now has a bone in his hand … what has he done NOW!?

"BROTHER .. PLEASE TELL ME YOU DIDNT"  
"oh i did pap"

"SANS PUT IT BACK THIS INSTEND"  
"ughh... that's a problem I dont know how..."  
"SANS! WHY DO YOU DO THESE SORT OF THINGS FOR JOKES?"

"heh i dont know , it was worth it though"

"NO IT HONESTLY WASNT"


	3. Heal me not (ch 2)

**A/N I'm so sorry guys ): I have been so caught up in school work that I haven't had time to write any more chapters, but its half term at the moment so I should be able to write some more :) Also I have made a extra long chapter to make up for the time.**

(sans' point of view)

 _Why do I do these sorts of things for jokes? I never get anything good out of it . . . I might not even be able to get it back, and without a funny bone . . . MY WHOLE PERSONALTIY WILL BE GONE! Oh god I need to fix this and quickly._

"BROTHER, SINCE YOU DISCIDED TO THIS STUPID ACT" Pap shot me a angry glare

"I HAVE COME UP WITH A SOLUTION, BECAUSE WE HAVE NO HOSPITALS DOWN HERE, I , THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HEAL YOU!"

"ughh pap , I don't think that will work... you see …

"ENOUGH SANS , YOU GOT YOURSELF INTO THIS I WILL GET YOU OUT!"

 _I let out a sigh of defeat knowing its not going to work but also knowing I wont be able to stop pap anyway._

Pap put the bone where its suppose to go and it starts glowing with a orange magic

 **1 hour later. . .**

Pap is still trying to heal me, he is getting so tired now and the glow is much weaker than when we started, suddenly he passes out at my feet

"*SIGH* I … THINK... YOU WAS *BREATHS IN DEEPLY*RIGHT"

"really, me ? Right about something ...heh... that's a first"

"YES BROTHER …. *sighs* YOU .. WAS … RIGHT , I CANT HEAL YOU" he sounds so defeated, he hasn't sounded this defeated since the last timeline when the kid killed him.

"well I do have one idea bro, there is only one person in the whole underground who is even **like** a doctor maybe she can help us" 

"WHO ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BROTHER?"

"have you never been to hotlands bro?"

"NO, UNLIKE YOU I DONT GO TO EVERY RESTUARNT AND FASTFOOD PLACE IN THE UNDERGROUND"

"Pap, she makes some of your puzzles" 

"OH , I DIDNT KNOW ALPHYS KNEW ABOUT BONES"

"she don't bro but she does know about other things that will help me"


End file.
